digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon Universe App Monsters
This is a list of characters from the Digimon series Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters, its adaptation , and its related materials. Protagonists Haru Shinkai and Gatchmon Navimon Eri Karan and Dokamon Torajirou Asuka and Musimon Rei Katsura and Hackmon 3DS Protagonist and Onmon Naoto and Offmon Other Humans Yuujin Oozora Ai Kashiki Takeru "Watson Wato Kenta and Kouki and are Watson's friends. Haru's Mother . Ai's Father . He is the owner of Kashinoki Books. Protagonist's Mother The 's . Mio is Naoto's younger sister. Caught-Up Old Man The is a man who is often inconvenienced by Appmon actions. On October 1, discloses a secret of his online. On October 8, he is lost in a desert because of 's meddling with the Navi App. On October 15, he is try to buy a drink from a vending machine, but is confused by all the RPG-themed options caused by . On October 31, he is driving when the battle between and in the AR Field causes the traffic lights to malfunction. Appliyama 470 Izumi Kagurazaka Izumi Kagurazaka is an . Eri Karan is a fan of her, and has her picture as her smartphone's wallpaper. ;Etymologies :Izumi Kagurazaka ::Official romanization used in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. No spelling available. ::*'Ja:' Kagurazaka. Japanese surname. Likely spelled "神楽坂", which means " hill". ::*'Ja:' Izumi. A Japanese feminine name. Leviathan's Army Leviathan Sakushimon Mienumon Sleepmon Cameramon and Shotmon Cameramon's Buddy 's Buddy is a mysterious Appli Driver. On October 31, they app fuse Cameramon and . Men in Black The are two of Leviathan's human lackeys. On October 31, they hold Haru Shinkai and try to steal his Appli Drive, but are prevented by . They then follow the two on 's orders. Other Appmon 7code Appmon Messemon Messemon is the Appmon of the Message App. On October 1, while infected by the L-Virus, starts posting people's secrets and embarassing moments on social media. Haru Shinkai and chase Messemon to an AR Field where they fight him. While Messemon initially has the upper hand, his attacks become useless when Gatchmon starts to ignore Messemon's provocations, and he is defeated. When the L-Virus is removed, Messemon thanks Haru and Gatchmon and surrenders his Appmon Chip to the boy. On October 8, Haru applinks Messemon with Gatchmon, forming , in order to fight . Ropuremon's parents 's parents are Ropuremon. Ropuremon thinks about them when reminiscing about his game, Amusing! Exciting Dungeon, shortly before being infected by the L-Virus. Sukasimon Sukasimon is the result of a failed App Fusion. On October 15, Haru Shinkai tries to app fuse and , however, because they wouldn't stop fighting, the App Fusion fails and produces Sukasimon. Sukasimon tries to fight but is easily defeated and unfuses. Dressmon Dressmon is the Appmon of the Fashion App. Viramon Viramon is a student at the Appmon Academy. Others Sugar is a robot. On October 15, it is in front of a phone store advertising. On October 31, it is wearing a witch costume and draws the attention of a crowd. Yuujin Oozora, Takeru "Watson" Wato, , and take a picture in front of it. Goat Mailman The is a goat dressed as a mailman in Appli Monsters: Appmon Academy!!. When attacks with his "Mail Darts", Gatchmon summons the Goat Mailman. He grabs one of the Darts and reads its letter, then eats it. Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Category:Characters in Appli Monsters: Appmon Academy!!